


Blue Eyed Boys and Orange Sunsets

by cougarlips



Series: Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts II, Canon Compliant, Gen, Memory Alteration, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes I would get flashes of a face, but so quick and so indistinct that I couldn’t get more than blue eyes and tanned skin.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: a city, town, or neighborhood (Destiny Islands)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Boys and Orange Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> set during kairi's time on destiny islands in kingdom hearts 2, before everyone gets their memories of sora replaced :)

Blue, green, and brown—the three trademark colours of our island. Blue water, green leaves, and brown wood, from the tree trunks to the treehouses to our homes. Of course, there’s white too: white sand that littered the beach and always had, since before I was born probably.

Off on one side was the forest, though it was too small to  _ actually _ be considered a forest, I was told. It was just large enough that it was very easy to get lost in, but small enough that if you continue walking in any given direction, you’d find either the village or the coastline. There were many paths that had been created from generations of kids walking through and making their own hideouts, each as worn as the next. Even my own path was worn down to nothing, bare dirt from the years of trampling over it.

My hideout was something of a cave, filled with rocks from the ground to the walls to the roof. Vines grew along the walls and ceiling as well as mushrooms along the floor, but it was homey. I discovered it when I was little, maybe around six or seven years old, and over the years I’d brought chalk to liven up the stone walls. Many drawings were mine but there were some that I knew  _ weren’t _ mine.

I spent a lot of my time in my hideout, usually when I was feeling particularly contemplative. It was my thinking place. No one on the island knew of it, and if they did they simply didn’t care to come.

Sometimes I would get flashes of a face, but so quick and so indistinct that I couldn’t get more than blue eyes and tanned skin. A vague glimpse of a wide grin. On the thin side, I could tell the face belonged to a boy, probably my age. I knew the boy, but where I knew him from was beside me. I knew him well enough to have his name on the tip of my tongue, but never did I actually remember his name nor his relation to me.

The island, at the current moment, was bathed in an orangey glow courtesy of the sunset. I sat on a tree branch looking at the water, thinking of the brown-haired boy I once knew.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [@nort-nort](http://nort-nort.tumblr.com) where i cry over this dumb game and other things.
> 
> comments and crits are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
